


Till Death Us Do Part

by republic



Category: The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nahnahnahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nahnahnahnah/gifts).



As Bod walked out of the graveyard, Mrs Owens returned to her little tomb by the daffodil patch, where Mr Owens was waiting.

"He was a good lad," said Mr Owens, "and things will be quieter without him. How will we spend our time now?"

"Do you remember our wedding day, Owens?"

"Of course! As if it were yesterday, though it was more than 250 years ago."

"And the exchanging of rings?"

"Yes..."

"Well then," said Mrs Owens, starting to unlace her husband's shirt. "How about 'with my body I thee worship'?"

Quite a thing to see, a ghost blushing.


End file.
